Villains: The Musical
Villains: The Musical is the 8th expansion of the Cajuniverse. It was released on February 1st, 2019, and is not part of a block. Set details Villains: The Musical contains 249 cards (5 basic lands, 97 commons, 79 uncommons, 54 rares, 14 mythic rares), as well as sheet of 45 artifact cards "from the Vault." These artifacts range from reprints from canon magic, other custom sets, and new artifacts made for the sheet. Storyline The plane of Laptew is no stranger to dangerous people and objects from across the Multiverse. Fortunately for the plane's citizens, the pre-Mending planeswalker Kovach long ago created a Vault to house these dangers that the people of the plane were unequipped to handle or destroy alone. For generations, the Vault has stood, hiding away countless dangerous treasures from the world. Unfortunately for the citizens of Laptew, Saia Evigal has decided there's something in the Vault she needs, and nothing in the Multiverse is going to stop her until she has it. The Conspirators WIth her unusually expansive knowledge of what the Vault holds, Saia assembles a team for breaking into the Vault, comprised of both planeswalkers and Laptew natives: * Mei Liva, still new at being a planeswalker, hears of a spellbook that may be able to cure her of her demon-god problems for good. Mei acts as the infiltrator and clean-up crew, wiping the memories of those who learn to much, and leaving a trail of vampire students to slow pursuers and take the heat. * Lucien Manji is an unmatched swordsman and charmer, and uses both these skills to open doors and skulls standing in the way of the Vault. Lucien's prize is the Tyrant's Treasure, an unhatched egg of a creature that is not only extinct, but supposedly nonexistent. * Bessie is Lucien's second and also a giant planeswalking sandwurm. Any problem that can't be solved with Mei's subterfuge or Lucien's finesse quickly gets solved by her mouth. * Sevid Fese really couldn't care less about the whole affair, until Saia offers her the Atlas of Worlds, a perfect map of the Multiverse. In the hands of a mapwitch like Sevid, the Atlas could shape the world to match its pages instead. Sevid's skill at maps allows her to keep track of the law and the traps in the Vault, as well as chart out the intentionally confusing layout once inside. * Ediam is a worker at the Vault, working directly with Saia as an inside man. * Kiku is a mad gadgeteer that develops magitech to assist in the infiltration and exfiltration of the heist. * Chi Lee, while small, is one of the crime bosses of the Laptew underworld, complete with a demonic retinue. Chi Lee and her demons ensure that Saia and her crew have everything they need, and that no one finds out what's happening until its too late. * Quinn runs the production of the eponymous "Villains: The Musical", a shady stage production glorifying the villains of the planes past to draw the attention of the plane's defenses while the heist is performed. * Qililia is a merfolk saboteur, tailing the investigators and tampering with any evidence left behind by the conspiracy. The Legends of Laptew The conspiracy is not without its obstacles, with five planeswalkers in particular causing trouble for the heist: * Heddwyn is on Laptew tailing another criminal after the Vault, but finds himself brought into the heist investigations by... * Vivien Dyrma, an ex-Dimir agent who had initially been on the plane to study its ancient planar portals, before picking up suspicious pieces pointing to their being something to the conspiracy behind the play. * Zegarra Arroyo, a solo thief after her own treasures from the vault. * Cornrose, the rabbit with super strength, who is initially on the plane just to enjoy the planeswalker life of Laptew and see its newest show. * Bahum, who has sensed the overwhelming magical forces within the Vault and wishes to eradicate them for the safety of the plane. The Musical While the conspiracy builds its network, the play "Villains: The Musical" begins being advertised across the plane as the greatest show the stage has ever seen. While the common folk of Laptew take it at face value, some, including Inspector Vivien, take note of the peculiarities of the production, such as the apparent nonexistence of its staff. The mysteries surrounding the suspicious performance distract from the real con, and on the scheduled day, the play won't be the only thing opened. Category:Cajuniverse